From Ouside the Wall - OC Fanfiction
by SoulGeass728
Summary: A group of people from outside the walls set up their own resistance group against the threat of the titans. Should their path cross with the people from inside the walls, they are willing to seek them out and join with them in hopes to stop the threat they face.


{[( This is a fanfic about OC Attack on Titan characters that lived outside the walls. Though it may not make much sense, I just really liked the idea. I'll include bios first so I don't have to go completely in depth on what the characters look like.)]}

Characters:

Name: Daniel

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 5 Feet, 5 Inches

Weight: 115 Pounds

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Name: Blake

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 5 Feet, 8 Inches

Weight: 135 Pounds

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Name: Mira

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5 Feet, 1 Inch

Weight: 110 Pounds

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Name: Gisele

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5 Feet, 5 Inches

Weight: 117 Pounds

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Brown

Name: Brooke

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Height: 5 Feet, 2 Inches

Weight: 113 Pounds

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Name: Alexa

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Height: 5 Feet, 4 Inches

Weight: 116 Pounds

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Blue

Name: Reass

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 5 Feet, 6 Inches

Weight: 120 Pounds

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Name: Tsuki

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Height: 5 Feet, 4 Inches

Weight: 119 Pounds

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Green

Name: Jak

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 5 Feet, 5 Inches

Weight: 117 Pounds

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Name: Gavin

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 5 Feet, 7 Inches

Weight: 120 Pounds

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Name: Kristy

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Height: 5 Feet, 5 Inches

Weight: 120 Pounds

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Name: James

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 5 Feet, 10 Inches

Weight: 135 Pounds

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Name: Luna

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Height: 5 Feet, 5 Inches

Weight: 120 Pounds

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Name: Omar

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Height: 5 Feet, 9 Inches

Weight: 136 Pounds

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Name: Liz

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Height: 5 Feet, 6 Inches

Weight: 130 Pounds

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Name: Jenna

Age: 18

Genger: Female

Height: 5 Feet 7 Inches

Weight: 125 Pounds

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Early Summer, Three Years Ago. Outside the Three Walls.

"Hey, Danny!" Shouted Gisele, waking him up from a nap. "What is it?" Asked Daniel, a bit groggy. "Hurry up, quick! Mira's trapped!" Dan stood up quickly. "What? Where?" Gisele waved him toward herself and then ran. "Follow me. And bring a rope!" He nodded and ran after her, grabbing a rope and thinking the worst. They finally reached a large hole in the ground. "Mira!" He shouted. Mira stood up against the edge of the hole. "Danny! Danny, help!" Daniel stopped at the edge of the hole and tossed down one end of the rope. "What are you doing down there?" He asked concerned. Mira grabbed onto the rope and attempted to pull herself up, but wasn't strong enough to. "I didn't mean to come down here. I was just playing around for a little bit and I fell." Daniel nodded and turned to Gisele. "Hey, can you go get the others? We'll need some help getting her back up." She nodded. "Leave it to me."

Gisele returned later with Blake, Gavin, and Brooke. "We came as soon as we heard. Is she alright?" Dan nodded. "Yes, but I think she hurt her leg somehow when she fell. I'll need one of you to hold onto one end of this rope, alright? Maybe all of you." Blake nodded. "Yeah, sure, but for what?" Dan tied the rope around himself and smiled. "I'm going down to get her." Blake and Gavin took the rope and Dan came down into the hole and landed beside Mira. "Danny!" She shouted, hugging him. He smiled and held onto her. "It's alright, sis, I'm here. Hold on tight." He looked up and shouted. "Pull us up!" The two boys nodded and pulled on the rope. "Hey, why aren't you two helping?" Asked Gavin, curiously as he pulled. Gisele looked at him and smiled. "I figured you two could do it by yourselves, and Brooke doesn't have the strength for it." Brooke looked down, a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry. If I could help, believe me I would." Blake nodded. "It's fine, Brooke. You just relax, we'll have these two out before you can say 'titan'." Brooke nodded. "Titan… hey, they're not up yet." Blake looked over to her. "Then say it slower!"

Once the two were pulled out of the hole, they sat down and relaxed for a bit. "That was a pretty big hole. I wonder how long it's been here." Dan said, curiously. Mira nodded. "If we were able to, it would be fun to make a clubhouse thing in there, but I don't think it would work." Gisele smiled and leaned over the hole. "I don't know, what can be thought of can usually be done with enough hard work." Dan nodded. "Yeah. It might be a good idea to have an underground base, so we can stay away from the titans." Blake nodded. But how much would would that be?" Brooke thought about it. "We'll need the others to be here." Jenna smirked, walking up behind them. "Need some help, you guys?" She asked. "Jenna!" Brooke shouted, excitedly. "Hey, sis, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked her. She laughed. "Oh, dearest little brother, did you really think I'd let you play out here without my supervision?" She said, messing up his already messy hair. "You really want to make an underground base, do you?" Gisele smiled back. "Oh, we don't want to. We're going to. Right, Danny?" He nodded and stood up. "So, will you help us build it?" Jenna thought for a moment and then nodded. "It'd be nice to have a place to actually stop, than to move from place to place all the time." Dan nodded and smiled. "Alright then. We'll let everyone else know so we can start to work on it right away."

Several hours later, the hole had been dug into a tunnel at the bottom and a latter had been made on the side of the hole so they could enter and exit. Reass, James, and Omar helped to dig out the tunnels, alongside Dan, Gavin, Blake, and Gisele. "Are you sure you don't want to hang out with the other girls, Gisele?" Asked Reass. She nodded. "Of course, I'd rather be down here. Besides, it might help to have a designer down here." Blake nodded. "Yeah, but you design clothes." Gisele shrugged. "I guess we'll see what else I can design as well." Dan nodded. "She did come up with the plans for this thing." Blake sighed. "I guess that's true. Can we take a break?" Jenna laughed behind them. "You're all tired already?" She asked. "It's not that, it's just that we've been digging for hours." Dan sighed. "I'm going to take a break for a bit. If I get too tired, I'll cause the thing o cave in." Jenna nodded. "Probably a good idea, actually. Come on up to the surface." They nodded and followed her up.

Jak showed up a bit later. "Hey guys, how come no one told me what's going on?" Dan shrugged. "We couldn't remember whose turn it was to watch you." He said sarcastically. Jak nodded. "Fair enough. So, what's with the hole? Are we becoming mole people?" Blake shook his head. "Nope, we're burying you." He joked. Brooke scooted over and sat next to Daniel. "You might not want to get too close. I'm covered in dirt." Brooke smiled. "Oh, it's alright. Sometimes being dirty is okay… wait, no. What I mean to say is.." Dan laughed. "I know what you mean." Gisele smiled and patted Daniel on the back. "I look forward to the day you two figure it out." She said, confusing the two of them. The time seemed to pass by so quickly now.

"Well, we've only got about an hour of sunlight left before it starts to get dark." Said Jenna. "We should get to work." Everyone nodded, but stopped, hearing something in the distance. "What was that?" Asked Brooke, concerned about what it probably was. "Sounded like a titan." Said Gisele. "That isn't good." Said Gavin. Sure enough, several titans aproached the area. With nowhere to go, the group had to run and try to get to their hole, that would be their secret base. They moved as quck as they could, but the titans were faster, being able to walk farther in one stride than they could in three. "Everyone, into the hole, now!" Jenna shouted. As the large group climbed down into the hole one-by-one, the titans continued to close in around them. Jenna and Dan were both making sure everyone got in safe. After everyone else was in, Jenna looked over to Dan. "You're next." She said. "You're coming in after me, right?" She shook her head. "No, I meant you're next to lead this little group." He looked at her shocked. "Jenna, what are you saying? You can't be serious." She grabbed him. "Dan, I am your older sister. Now get down there and don't look back for me." He said, almost throwing him into the hole. "Jenna, I'll see you later, right?" She turned toward the upcoming titans. "If you see me again, it will mean that you didn't make it… so as much as I'd love to be able to see you again after this… I hope I won't have to. Now get down there!" She said as a titan reached out for her. "Don't just stand there, dammit! Get down there! You don't want to see this happen!" She shouted at him, as the titan lifted her and another reached for himself. He nodded and closed his eyes, going down the hole into the tunnel. She sighed and looked at the titan that had gained hold of her. "Daniel, I'll miss you, little brother."


End file.
